Setsuna Yuki
Setsuna Yuki whose real name is Nana Nakagawa is one of the nine main characters of Love Live! Nijigasaki High School Idol Club. She is a second year at Nijigasaki High School. Her image color is red. She is a member of A・ZU・NA, a unit under the Nijigasaki High School Idol Club. Background The first time she saw school idols, she says it felt like fate has called her. That is why she became a school idol. Other than Ayumu Uehara or Rina Tennoji, she wasn't invited by someone to be one. Being busy with school idol activities, she is almost like an urban legend, with other students saying that they haven’t seen her at school. She never takes her idol outfit off, and has not been seen in her school uniform by any of the other members of Nijigasaki High School Idol Club. Along with Karin Asaka and Kasumi Nakasu, she works with Dengeki Online. Personality She has an energetic smile and her performance is distinctive. She is very eager to be good in school, so she studies as soon as possible and on her off days. She is easily excitable and full of vigor. She can become moved emotionally very easily. She lights up whenever she is asked a question about her interests. She takes her passions very seriously, and with regards to school idols, always wants to improve. She wants to share her love of school idols with the world, and help others feel more comfortable saying what they love. Setsuna is also very supportive of her friends. For example, in the Dengeki 4-koma, she continued to eat Kasumi Nakasu's spicy bread in order to not let her down since she cooked it for her and Karin Asaka. She tries to encourage everyone to pursue their dreams and is open to helping others with their dancing and singing. Setsuna's true identity is that of Nana Nakagawa, Nijigasaki High School student council president. Because of her strict parents, she hides her true hobby of anime, manga and video games. She performs as an idol with the stage name Setsuna Yuki, whose name she got from light novel characters. Clubs and Hobbies Despite not being good at it, she likes cooking, but when she asks how it tastes, she never gets an answer. Some of her friends said that her cooking's taste is "a bit too original". She likes everything with school idols and is very knowledgeable about them. She likes every subject in school except health class. Setsuna is very interested in anime, manga, and video games. She can get very excited and talk at length about anime concepts and her favorite series. Other Data Video Songs The songs featuring Setsuna are: *CHASE! *TOKIMEKI Runners *MELODY *Love U my friends *Dream Land! Dream World! *Cheer for you!! Trivia *The reason she is rarely seen is because she is a member of the student council, and she is often "disguised". *She has strict parents that banned anime at her home and want her to focus on her studies. Gallery :Please refer to this character's Image Gallery. References Category:PERFECT Dream Project Category:Characters Category:PERFECT Dream Project Characters Category:School Idol Category:Nijigasaki High School Affiliate